fmrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Robots Great War
SUMMARY During the year 2001, RobotsGreatWar became so intrested into robot wars, he started collection the toys at the age of 5; The first being Chaos 2, then Whilst in South Hampton, Sir Killalot was the next and his brother recieved Dead Metal. At Christmas in Ireland, Sgt Bash and Panic Attack were the next while his brother recieved Pussycat and Hypno Disc. The next robots to come for RGW's birthday was Razer and Shunt plus Matilda, while his brother got Refbot. Then the biggest present arrived on the same day, during his birthday party at his house, revealing to be the mini-bot arena. This made sense as now RGW had 4 little mini-bots : Razer, Chaos 2, Sgt Bash and Refbot. It wasnt until the summer before going to Scotland for the holiday in 2002/03, that RGW recieved Firestorm and Dantomkia. Luckily RGW went to Bridport to see his nan aswell during the holidays and Saw the new House robot toys, begging to get them both RGW only recieved the one he wanted most : Growler. From then on, it wouldnt be another 4 years until RGW found Tornado in its mint package condition, unopened and so bought it. Until this day RGW recieved 1 more robot wars toy, revealing to be X-terminator within the Gauntlet set. realising then in 2007, the tv series ended 3 years ago, and was determined to attempt to bring it back! But failed. RGW had his own robot wars series, not on film but in his childhood world of Robot Wars. Mainly Razer won everything and was only beaten by Tornado and Growler. (Pussycat was banned from fighting Razer at all times, so RGW did what he could to avoid them fighting after watching on TV, Razer get beaten in the Fourth Wars by Pussycat). EDITING When season 1.0 RGW (Robots Great War) was born. In the early start of 2010 RGW was watched and PMED (personal message) by another user called "Dalekandjedi" which stated that he liked the series but it could be better and asked if he could edit the series now this was when editing videos with Dalekandjedi was a little hard due to problems with video files how big and how the video will look also how basic the editing was with Dalekandjedi but the videos got edited and uploaded the very first episode. Many people have thought who is dalekandjedi becuase it was a user that came out of nowhere to edit a series but when the series come and go people on youtube started to know who dalekandjedi was and what kind of editing he can do. He was the very first one to make a clean version of the robot wars exteme-7 title then was the first to get the music from the series then the battle/stats like in extreme-7 but now he has made an intro thats more advance and new editing software to make the series more exciting but he has said this "I cannot tell you what kind of effects or editing will be used in the new season that is between Robotsgreatwar and I but i will tell you it will be how the master in doctor who end of time said. "It will be spectacular" so far things have been tested and failed but you will soon see so keep watching." There was a point were everything went wrong with the editing and the software that DAJ used cos of a system error also with a hard drive crash which the series had to be edited by RGW but few months later DAJ was back and better than ever. DAJ has got a few of other FMRW wanting him to edit which he said that he would like to but to busy with RGW or since college hes been really busy. Robot's Great War : Season 1.0 Robot's Great War originated around January 2010 and within the first complete season it attracted 40 people. RGW had made a massive impact on the fan made robot wars community; for the first time K'nex robots were used alongside the actual Robot wars pullback toys, this impressed many famous FMRW creators such as TheRoboRichie, Masterath and Launch1995. The first season was to begin on the 25th of January and the First Robot to enter combat and win the first fight on Robot's Great War was Spawn Extreme, defeating Obelisk and the german robot Bizmark; throwing both of the robots out of the arena in the process. Then Halberda arrived, defeating Black Knight and Warlord with its giant axe; that had never been seen before. In the final qualifier, Bigger Brother then flipped Tutara and Tourdeforce out of the arena. The very first Season's Heat of Robot's Great War appeared on the 26th of January. This was the first appearence of Robo-zilla, a very bulky looking robot with a large scoop similar to Behemoth's from Robot Wars. Robo-zilla then flipped out Lance and X-Terminator, plus Dead Metal: one of the 5 robot wars house robots. Then in the second eliminator Porygon proved to be a mighty robot, defeating the impressive Tarantula Scorpian and Grave Digger's revenge. Terrorhurtz lived up to its name by ending the run of Dantomkia and Scourge. In the final eliminator, Firestorm surprised everyone by defeating Ghosthunter and Rammer. Then in the final rounds Porygon met its match against Robo-zilla, going out of the arena. The same fate occured for Terrorhurtz, after being defeated by Firestorm. Heat 1 winners : Robo-zilla & Firestorm Heat 2 wasnt long around the corner, arriving on the 31st of January. This introduced Wheely Big Cheese to the season, defeating Juggernaut and Dominator 2. In the next fight, robot wars veteran : Panic Attack lifted Scrapblade and Jackhammer out of the arena, that was no surprise. Then the robot to become a legend entered our computer screens for the first time : it could of only been Armed, the best looking robot of the first season. Many fmrw creators were amazed as for the first time, an accurate design around Battlebots star: Biohazard was built. Armed defeated Pussycat and the Harvester without problems. Tornado then blew away the oppostion, when facing Knightmare and Sesmic Crush. Then in the final rounds Wheely Big Cheese didnt have a Wheely good time against Panic Attack, aftering lifting the heavyweight out of the arena. The last fight of the heat followed between Armed and Tornado, surely Armed could win, but they suffered a major loss against Tornado, going out of the arena in less than 6 seconds! Heat 2 winners : Panic Attack & Tornado In the final heat, Chaos 2 proved to be no joke as it flipped Dreadblow and Dark Angel out of the arena. The same followed for Behemoth and A-bomb as Champion slain both of its opponents. Then Razer caused an upset, defeating Hypno disc aswell as 101. But the robots that qualified at the very start of the series, fought against each other, this time Spawn Extreme won, leaving Halberda and Bigger Brother out of the arena. Then in the next round both of the fights were the quickest fights ever seen on Robot's Great War, first between Chaos 2 and Champion it lasted 2 seconds, leaving Chaos 2 surviving to the Grand Finale. Then after 3 seconds, Razer laid on the other side of the arena, losing to the power of Spawn Extreme! Heat 3 winners : Chaos 2 & Spawn Extreme Then in the First Grand Finale of Robot's Great War, Robo-zilla lasted merely seconds against the CO2 flipper of Chaos 2 and the pushing power of Tornado. Spawn Extreme then flipped Panic Attack over the arena, surving with Firestorm. Then in the second round, Chaos 2 defeated Spawn Extreme and Tornado was beaten by Firestorm. But in the play-off for 3rd place, Spawn Extreme Flipped Tornado out of the Arena, resulting in Spawn Extreme claiming 3rd place. The final then occured between Chaos 2 and Firestorm, the best battle of the series yet and the outcome surpassed us all, leaving Firestorm as the very first Robot's Great War UK champions! Armed, who went out in heat 2 didnt lose everything, winning the best design award. Tornado won the most ferocious award, Spawn Extreme won the best flipper award and finally Sesmic Crush won the most original entry. Robot's Great War : Season 1.0 winner : Firestorm The Excitement of Season 1.0 didnt end there, several event followed, each of the qualifiying for the Victory Royale, which perhaps is the greatest rank of any place on RGW as the legend of the season. This episode would be the first time Robot's Great War faced editing from a good friend DalekandJedi. In the very first grand world championships, Armed representing the UK, Defeating Tough as Nails and Tourdeforce in the first round, then faced a difficult victory over The Enermy From Below and finally fighting Rhino to win the First Grand World Championship! Winners : Armed Then the first blood championship followed with some new and re-designed robots entering. Out of the 6 that entered, 1 robot claimed victory. That robot was A-bomb 2, defeating Robo-Chicken, Obelisk and Knightmare 2. The flipper came out on top. Winners : A-bomb 2 Then the next event was the annihilator, entering was Firestorm, Chaos 2, The Harvester, Panic Attack, Terrorhurtz and Dantomkia. In the first round, chaos all happened in the arena (Chaos 2 actually survived), The Harvestor was flipped and Panic Attack suffered an OOTA but Panic Attack survived. In the second round, Chaos 2 ran out of gas and was out, and yet again Panic Attack went out of the Arena. In the third round, Panic Attack was flipped and could not self-right deeming them out of the competition. Then Terrorhurtz was next to go, as Dantomkia got their revenge. But in the Final it was Dantomkia and the reigning UK champions : Firestorm. Who did you think would win? Dantomkia catapulted Firestorm out of the arena, claiming victory. Winners : Dantomkia Another event was the tag team terror. Bigger Brother and X-terminator started well against Dreadblow and Warlord but lost against the massive spinning weapon. Armed and Knightmare 2 was next against Hypno-Disc and Pussycat defeating the spinning weapons and moving into the final. Armed took no time to flip Dreadblow and Flick Warlord out of the arena, to win the tag team terror! Winners : Armed & Knightmare 2 Then in the final event was Victory Royale. This featured all the robots from the events, in a chance to challenge Firestorm for the title of the Legend of Season 1.0. In the first round, A-bomb 2 were quick to go out against the combined strength of Armed, Knightmare 2 and Dantomkia. Then Knightmare 2 got flipped out of the arena by Dantomkia, Armed then gained the oppitunity they were waiting for as they flipped dantomkia against the arena wall and Dantomkia could not self right, Armed claimed victory. Then 3 rumbles occured between different weapons. Halberda defeated Jackhammer, Terrorhurtz, X-terminator, Dominator 2 and Bizmark. Then Dark Angel defeated Hypno-Disc, Pussycat, Dreadblow, Warlord and 101. Finally Spawn Extreme flipped out of the arena Chaos 2, Ghosthunter, Tarantula Scorpian, Juggernaut and Tourdeforce. Season 1.0 ended with the final fight like none other. Armed pushed firestorm all over the arena, claiming its title of the legend of Season 1.0! Winners : Armed Robot's Great War : Season 2.0 Season 2.0 - Seeds 1. Firestorm 2. Chaos 2 3. Armed 4. Spawn Extreme 5. Tornado 6. Panic Attack 7. Robo-zilla 8. A-bomb 2 9. Knightmare 2 10. Dantomkia 11. Terrorhurtz 12. Champion 13. Razer 14. Wheely Big Cheese 15. Porygon 2 16. Rhino Season 2.0 featured several changes, Refbot was the latest house robot to join the series alongside its other House robots such as Shunt, Sgt. Bash etc. For the first time, RGW employed a new commentator and a well known fmrw creator known as Masterath. This series would feature some of the best fights yet, including several grudge matches, continuing from the last Season. Due to techinical problems, DalekandJedi was unable to edit RGW for Season 2.0 and finally a new event was featured : The sumo basho Season 2.0 Kicked off on the 15th May 2010, and in only the first heat alone recieved over 200 views and over 30 comments; proving to be the most successful series yet! Heat 1 kicked out with an exciting melee featuring the 8th seeds A-bomb 2, Ghost hunter and Halberda. The two unseeded robots immediately took on the seeded robot, but eventully Ghost hunter flipped A-bomb 2 out of the arena. In the next battle, the 16th Rhino proved no match for the impressive Tourdeforce as Rhino were flipped out of the arena. Then the fist Sumo Basho eliminators begun, both ending quickly as X-Terminator 2 dispatched reigning champions Firestorm and Tornado defeated Porygon 2. Round 2 continued, and this time Tourdeforce felt the force of going out of the arena; as Ghost hunter made it through. Black Knight then met the cleaver of Halberda and was quickly immobilised. In the first Heat final of series then ended with the impressive Ghost hunter flipping Halberda out of the arena once more! Heat 1 winners : Ghost hunter Season 2.0 continued into the second heat, including the impressive, redesigned Robo-zilla 2 which seemed to be in some trouble in the first melee against Tarantula Scorpian and Tutara, but Tarantula Scorpian felt the blade of Robo-zilla 2 sink right into them and therefore immobile. Then in the second melee, a promising robot appeared : Dreadblow. Dreadblow proved very destructive with their full spinning weapon and attacked Porygon 2 into submission whilst Dominator 2 staying out of the way. In the next Sumo Basho Eliminators, Chaos 2 elminated Obelisk and after a very close match Armed took out Champion. Round 2 soon begun and Robo-zilla 2 proved aggressive against Dominator 2 and eventully proved stronger as Dominator 2 fell foul to the house robots. Dreadblow then destroyed Tutara in the next fight, as Tutara were sent flying across the arena. But then the surprise came in the heat final, as after alot of aggression from Robo-zilla 2, they too were immobilised by Dreadblow's mighty weapon. Heat 2 winners : Dreadblow The action followed into heat 3, including world champions, tag team champions and legends of season 1.0 : Armed. Armed were up against Behemoth and Mantis in the first round, and quickly (with assistance from Behemoth) dispatched Mantis. In battle 2, Terrorhurtz and Warlord destroyed Gravedigger's revenge. The sumo basho was next, and the outcome was that Robo-zilla 2 emerged victorious over Black Knight, Spawn Extreme also was victorious over Dominator 2. Then in round 2 of the main competition, Armed went for glory and got glory as it tossed Warlord out of the arena. Next up was Terrorhurtz and Behemoth and Terrorhurtz were in trouble, as they went out of the arena by Behemoth. The 11th seeds were gone. Furthermore, the heat final was next and Armed made no problem of disposing Behemoth, as they went over and out of the arena. Heat 3 winners : Armed (3) Heat 4 finally arrived and so did the return of the number 5 seed : Tornado, they faced Lance and Obelisk in the first round and controversionally survived even though Lance pinned Tornado up against the arena side wall for over 30 seconds but still survived; putting Lance in the place of being immobolised. Then in the second battle, seed number 13, Razer were back and this time wanted to win the title, sparing no mercy for anyone including rammer, even Shunt and Refbot felt Razer's rath as Razer qualified for round 2 along with the impressive Jackhammer. The Sumo basho featured the last eliminators as Panic Attack defeated its nemesis Tarantula Scorpian, following up with A-bomb 2 having a grudge match with Ghost Hunter and scored vengeance on their opponents by gaining victory against Ghost Hunter in the sumo-basho. Back in round 2, Tornado dispatched JackHammer, even Jackhammer was in the balance of going out of the new arena at one point. Razer quickly immobolised Obelisk with serious skill. Then the shock occured : Razer, seeded 13th defeated Tornado seeded 5th. It was the 3rd top seed to fail to reach the semi-finals and the second grand finalist to fall at the heat final stage; the first being Robo-zilla 2 back in heat 2. Heat 4 winners : Razer (13) Heat 5 could only mean one thing... The reigning champions Firestorm were back but this time defending their title and in the first round met Hypno-Disc and Bizmark, but Bizmark sank once more as Firestorm and Hypno-Disc soared through to round 2. In the second battle things were different and Juggernaut proved to be powerful, flipping Robo-chicken the highest ever on RGW; The 9th seeds Knightmare 2 also went through.